


Inadequacy

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [3]
Category: God Wars - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, post Labyrinth of Yomi, referenced onesided Ookuninushi for Kaguya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Inaba catches Ookuninushi late at night talking to himself.





	Inadequacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 fandoms prompt 10 - shadows
> 
> This takes place after the ending from completing the level 30 of the Fate path of the Labyrinth of Yomi.

Inaba crouched, hiding her presence as she watched her lord speak to the moon, his face covered half in moonlight and half in shadow. Upon returning from the Labyrinth of Yomi, Lord Ookuninushi had begun acting with more confidence, no longer afraid that his innate kind-hearted and sympathetic nature was a weakness but rather a strength. Thus it was a surprise when Inaba had caught him sneaking out of his room tonight. There was something unusual about his movement; he seemed quiet not because he was trying to hide something, but rather because he was feeling down? Inaba decided to just follow from a distance, curious to where he would head. To her surprise it was not to any place full of women but rather just up the stairs to the rooftop balcony. Ookuninushi stood near but not too close to the edge, his back to Inaba.

“It’s been a month and Father, I…” Ookuninushi paused, bringing a hand to his chest. “You told me I was already a fine successor, but I still wonder…” 

Ookuninushi moved his hands to grasp the balcony rail. “Momotaro has made peace with himself. Now I understand why he was so strong, back then. He is still much stronger than me. I cannot hope to compare to him.”

Inaba hated to admit that Ookuninushi was right, at least in terms of physical strength, but she would argue that her lord was better than Momotaro in many other areas, such as governing a nation. “Kaguya’s light is still so beautiful, so I could not possibly dare…” Ookuninushi shook his head. “If she were to choose someone, surely it would be him. The brightest light belongs with the strongest shadow. I am neither…”

Being neither was a good thing, Inaba wanted to yell. Kaguya’s overwhelmingly positive belief in the good in everyone’s hearts and Momotaro’s overwhelmingly negative believe that everyone could be a danger, that shadows lurk in every heart…

“I think I’m okay though, Father. Despite everything…despite my inadequacy… Izumo has stayed strong. With my friends, with our new peace, I swear I will keep Izumo strong!”

Inaba wanted to cheer, but if she had, she would have missed one last bit. In a quieter voice Ookuninushi added, “I told you in the past I wanted to surpass you, but I’d trade that any day for you to still be here every day, even if just your shadow… I miss you Father… I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

“You what?” Inaba exclaimed before she could cover her mouth.

Ookuninushi turned around, immediately identifying Inaba’s crouched form. “Inaba? How long have you been there?”

“Never mind that Nushi, you can’t just go without telling someone,” Inaba scolded. She was having to take back her earlier thoughts; her lord still had some learning to do!

“I…” Ookuninushi smiled sheepishly. “You’re right, Inaba. I will inform everyone in the morning. We will leave the following day then.”

“Okay!” Maybe it would be enough time for her to send a note to Kintaro, to sneak into Kaguya’s chambers… Either way, Inaba was glad her lord had a smile back on his face again. She was sure Lord Susanoo would be happy too.


End file.
